Fénix chino
by Sirae
Summary: D/Leon seme/uke yaoi, m-preg. Leon ha ocultado sus verdaderos origenes por una buena razon, ¿que desencadena el hecho de que su pasado lo persiga hasta Chinatown? Spoliers del Tomo10 NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. Prologo

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

Prologo

El apartamento era solitario, no se percibía vida ahí dentro, la sala descuidada, la cocina sin comida, las habitaciones vacías, pero, hay un sonido que sobresale de entre el ruido de la ciudad, el sonido del agua corriendo, proviene del baño, se oye el cierre de la corriente de agua, pocos minutos después una persona emerge de ahí.

Un joven un poco mayor de los veinte, rubio cabello que cae suelto sobre su cuerpo, llega más allá de sus hombros, le da un aire delicado, etéreo, a la imagen; su cuerpo, fino pero fuerte, pueden verse en el varias cicatrices productos de años de esfuerzo en su trabajo como detective; las gotas de agua resbalan desde su cabello, caen por su rostro, ahí lucen sus ojos, de un azul tan puro como el hielo, un cansancio agotador, las gotas siguen cayendo por su torso ligeramente asoleado, aun ahora puede verse rastros de su antaño tono blanco de piel, las gotas llegan a su vientre liso y de suave apariencia en el que se plasma una imagen, no cualquier imagen, su marca de nacimiento.

Era un hermoso fénix, no el clásico fénix occidental, sino un fénix chino con su variopinto plumaje, su majestuosa cresta y su magnífica y larga cola.

La presencia del joven se desvanece rápidamente en una de las habitaciones de donde sale nuevamente en poco tiempo vistiendo como usualmente lo hace, de jeans y camiseta; toma un paquete que había sido puesto con anterioridad en una de las mesas, puede verse el logotipo de la pastelería de la que proviene.

Así una vez más, sale evitando su propia soledad, dirigiéndose a Chinatown, en específico, a la tienda del conde D, lugar al que se había acostumbrado, con seres a los que apreciaba aunque su orgullo y cordura le impidieran decirlo en voz alta; la verdad sea dicha, solo ahí podía evitar ahogarse en su propia realidad, esa realidad de no tener a nadie cerca, ni siquiera a su pequeño hermano Chris, al que adoraba con locura, pero no podía dejarse tenerlo cerca más tiempo sin que fuera peligroso, sobre todo con los rumores que llegaban a su trabajo de nuevas mafias inmiscuyéndose en la ciudad, no, no podía tener a Chris cerca, si lo encontraban lo hallarían solo, por eso había pedido a sus tíos que vinieran por él, para tenerlo a salvo.

Pronto llego a la tienda de mascotas, D siempre le recibía con esa sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana, que en ocasiones y solo junto a su querido detective se hacía real, aunque eso fuera algo que nunca le diría, tenía un trabajo y una gran responsabilidad para con los animales de la tienda, no podía permitirse una debilidad así y aunque le pesara su querido detective seguía siendo un humano incapaz de ver el verdadero mundo que era su tienda.

Para todos quizá siempre sería un secreto el que León siempre había visto y oído el mundo que D tenia dentro de su tienda, pero, siempre era mejor fingir, fingir no saber que de alguna forma él mismo era parte de ese mundo lleno de magia e ilusiones, quizá por miedo a esa jaula de oro, sabiendo que una vez dentro no podría o no querría escapar; quizá su miedo era enfrentarse a la verdad, a esa verdad que se negaba a reconocerse, esa verdad que le traía una y otra vez a la puerta de esa tienda a pesar de todo.

Pronto los bocadillos y el té estuvieron en la mesa, el conde con su imponente presencia, la plática comenzó como siempre, un sarcasmo iba y otro regresaba, los comentarios dulcemente ácidos llenos de la tensión que había entre los dos participantes.

¿Cuantas veces había sucedido? Los animales habían perdido ya la cuenta, aunque aún era gracioso verlos, les agradaba que su querido Conde pudiese abrirse de esa forma con alguien, que de laguna forma pudiese desahogarse, todos sabían del enorme peso que llevaba siendo el encargado de la tienda y a todos, aunque algunos lo negaran, tenían gusto del detective que siempre estaba ahí cuando su Conde le necesitaba.

En un instante el ambiente relajado y sereno cambio por completo, un segundo basto para eso, se oyó el quiebre de las ventanas, el choque de las granadas, el gas expandiéndose; pronto ninguno dentro de la tienda se movía, D, León, los animales, todos inconscientes, ninguno percibió al grupo de hombres que entro y se llevó a los dos seres de apariencia humana de ahí. Ningún testigo, excepto un pequeño conejo-murciélago que se propuso a seguirles, normalmente le pediría ayuda al detective, pero quizá su rubia amiga también podría ayudar.

Nota.

Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia, como dije, ésta la hice como un regalo de cumpleaños a mi misma, y por eso es de mi pareja favorita D/Leon.

Obviamente es yaoi y va a ser m-preg, si chics va a haber embarazo masculino, pero antes de que salgan huyendo denme un oportunidad , ¿va?

Gracias por entrar!

Besitos


	2. 01

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

01

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que despertaron, el detective fue el primero, pudo observar la lujosa habitación en la que se encontraban, probablemente un hotel, observo que él se encontraba en un sillón, dejado por aquellos que les hubieran atacado, darse cuenta de eso le hizo levantarse y buscar con la mirada al que seguramente sería su acompañante en esta situación, descanso un poco al ver que se encontraba en la misma habitación, había sido dejado sobre la cama.

Se acercó a él para despertarle, no era bueno que estuvieran tan vulnerables, pudo ver que sus ojos ámbar y violeta se abrían en total alerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- el chino fuel el primero en romper el silencio, León ni siquiera respondió antes de que algunas personas más entraran en la habitación, eran imponentes y entrenados, entre ellos uno que parecía el de mayor rango apareció y se acerco era rubio, blanco y de unos ojos grises que darían miedo a cualquiera, Stanislav Ivanovich Kuznetsov, uno de los grandes señores de la mafia rusa de la nueva generación, alguien a quien León conocía muy bien, y que había esperado nunca ver de nuevo.

-Disculpe las molestias- comenzó en un inglés grandemente acentuado- lamento la rudeza de mis hombres.

D podía notar la tensión de León a su lado y eso más que nada le hizo también estar en total alerta, siempre era bueno tener en cuenta el instinto de alguien como León, podía ver en el rostro del detective algo que no había visto antes, su rostro estaba totalmente vacío de las emociones que normalmente estaban en él.-No tiene que disculparse, señor….

-Sí, Stanislav Kuznetsov es mi nombre.- galantemente tomo una de las manos de D y beso suavemente su dorso.

-Bueno señor Kuznetsov, ¿puedo saber le motivo por el que hemos sido traídos de una forma tan descortés?- alejando rápidamente la mano del otro hombre.

El ruso le observo atentamente, como si estuviera analizando sus facciones con una mirada de anhelo profundo, unos momentos después suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento mucho esta confusión mi señor Conde, mi hombre de confianza Oleg- señalo con la cabeza detrás suyo- creyó que usted podría ayudarme, me temo que no va ser posible-

Unos susurros de descontento se oyeron entre los hombres que habían entrado hasta que alguno de ellos se forzó a hablar.-Pero Stanislav, el Conde es hermoso, podría ser un mejor amante que esa perra de Lyonya…- no pudo terminar de hablar antes de recibir una bofetada de parte del hombre le derribo al suelo.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi Lyonya, para ustedes es Leonid Sokolov, el nombre de mi malenkaya zhyemchuzhina (pequeña joya en ruso, traducción por sonidos) no será ensuciado por nadie- la furia en sus palabras dejo a todos callados.

D que se había ofendido ante la propuesta del subordinado, se sintió también impresionado por la pasión del hombre frente suyo, pero no le evito notar el temblor del detective, había visto como evitaba el contacto a los ojos de cualquiera de la habitación, no había dicho ni una palabra, parecía querer desaparecer y no podía dejar de pensar que la causa era el hombre frente suyo, por un momento la ira le invadió, quien era ese hombre, para poner en tal estado a su querido detective.

-Su pequeña joya debe ser espectacular para generar tal pasión dirigida hacia ella- se escuchó la voz de D en la habitación.

La suave sonrisa en el imponente hombre descoloco a todos –Ya lo creo señor Conde, su cabello es rubio de un hermosos tono que parece oro sobre una piel pálida y suave, su piel se parece mucho a la de él, ¿sabe?

-¿él?- la curiosidad había disipado su ira

-Sí, él, Leonid Sokolov, mi malenkaya zhyemchuzhina, era tan fuerte y tan vivaz, siempre enérgico, a pesar de todo amable con la sonrisa más dulce que haya visto.-

-Una persona impresionante al parecer, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué la busca?- si le amaba tanto no podía simplemente haberle dejado ir ¿no?

-oh Conde, le arrebataron de mi lado, se lo llevaron, he pasado años buscándole por todo el mundo y no lo he encontrado- en algún momento de la conversación habían tomado asiento en una mesa para té disponible en la suite, D parecía interesado y entretenido, los hombres a su alrededor parecían respetar la conversación, León por su parte se mantenía cerca de D sin llamar la atención.

-No puedo entender como alguien podría hacerlo- de alguna forma parecía sincero con aquella expresión. -Tal vez pueda yo ayudarle- el entusiasmo desbordaba en su voz- alguna de mis mascotas podría ayudarle a buscar a su pequeña joya.- León estaba lívido desde el principio pero no pudo evitar un jadeo, parte del miedo, parte de la sorpresa, de que D se ofreciera a ayudar y de que Slava pudiera aceptar la ayuda, si la aceptaba no tardarían nada en encontrarlo después de todo, se encontraban en la misma habitación.

Pero para su desgracia su jadeo había sido suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de los presentes, D le miraba preguntándose que podría ir tan mal como para asustarle tanto, Stanislav por su parte le contemplo por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación, ni siquiera había reparado en ese hombre, lo miro con detenimiento y por un segundo el hombre le devolvió la mirada y pudo contemplar esos ojos azul hielo que solo un ser en todo el mundo podía tener, su piel se había oscurecido pero su querida joya estaba ahí, se levantó rápidamente para poder contemplarlo de cerca y así pudo asegurarse.

-Lyonya, Lyonya ¿realmente eres tú?- todos estaban congelados, D definitivamente no esperaba eso, ¿esa era la razón por la que su detective estaba tan ansioso?, ¿acaso su detective esperaba que ese hombre le reconociera?, pero ¿cómo podía explicar el temor que había sentido emergiendo de él?, decidió observar un poco más antes de intervenir.

-Lo siento señor, me confunde con otra persona, puede llamarme Orcot, así me llamo- deshaciéndose del agarre del hombre mayor, era obvio que no quería ser reconocido.

- mi malenkaya zhyemchuzhina. – ignoró el rechazo e intento cogerle en brazos,- le he dicho que se equivoca señor y agradecería si dejara que D y yo nos marchásemos- le alejo nuevamente acercándose a D para tomarlo del brazo y hacer ademan de irse, cuando su paso fue bloqueado por los hombres en la habitación.

-¿Esa es la razón, Lyonya?, es este hombre la razón por la que me rechazas- la furia era nuevamente visible en los ojos del Stanislav, llegando rápidamente a ellos y separando el agarre entre ellos, los celos le dominaron por completo, mientras sujetaba D lejos de León.

-Le pido que me suelte, como puede ver el Sr. Orcot no es la persona que usted busca- intentando zafarse inútilmente.

-¡Calla!, ¿debería matarte por tocar a mi malenkaya zhyemchuzhina?- decía mientras apuntaba un arma a su rostro.

León estaba paralizado, ante cualquier otra circunstancia podría haber enfrentado al que fuera sin importar el número de oponentes, pero frente a ese hombre, volvía a sentirse como el niño que era cuando le conoció, pero al oír la amenaza a su querido Conde no dudo en gritar sin importar las consecuencias - ¡Basta ya, Slava Ivanovich Kuznetsov! ¡Suelta a D en este instante! ¡Solo es un amigo!-

Nota

Una disculpa por el formato, intente manejarlo lo mejor que pude.

Gracias por leer!


	3. 02

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

02

_- ¡Basta ya, Slava Ivanovich Kuznetsov! ¡Suelta a D en este instante! ¡Solo es un amigo!-_

Sorprendentemente ante el sonido de la orden, Slava le soltó, su rostro sin rastro de ira y con esa expresión de profundo amor se dirigió nuevamente hacia León- Lyonya, mi querido Lyonya- mientras le tomaba en brazos, esta vez siendo dejado por León, mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. D estaba desconcertado, ver a su querido detective tan sumiso en brazos de otro hombre le irritaba, le descontrolaba y le enfurecía como nunca antes lo había hecho algo, pero él era un maestro ocultando las emociones , así que sonriendo fríamente por fin hablo.

-parece que mi ayuda no será necesaria, ha encontrado usted a su pequeña joya- esa fría sonrisa que hace temblar a cualquiera evito que nadie ni siquiera Slava se atreviera a amenazarle de nuevo, sin embargo aún tuvo el valor para contestarle –Lamento mi rudeza Conde, pero quería asegurarme que mi Lyonya siguiera siendo mío-

AL oírlo León reacciono al instante, su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla del hombre.- Tuyo y una mierda, preferiría la muerte- el miedo se había transformado en ira, en su rostro había tal ira que D sabia era solo dirigida a los más voraces criminales con los que le detective llegaba a tratar.

Ante el ataque a su señor, todos los hombre al instante levantaron sus armas contra el rubio policía, fue solo una señal por parte de Kuznetsov lo que impidió que disparasen, fue el mismo quien regreso el golpe, tan rápidamente que nadie lo vio venir, la diferencia de alturas era grande, con la sorpresa añadida el golpe fue suficiente para mandarle al suelo.

Levantándole de la camiseta le arrincono en una pared –No estas feliz, Lyonya, te he encontrado al fin después de más de diez años sin verte, ¿no extrañaste estar conmigo?

Pese a estar en una situación desventajosa León solo pudo soltarse a reír, D que le veía atentamente y preocupado pudo ver el indicio de lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos, el dolor en su mirada le deja sin aliento, nunca había visto esa mirada en un humano

-¡extrañarte?, ¿Qué dices que debí extrañar?, ¿el que me alejaras de mi preciosa Kamchatka?,¿ qué me encerraras en ese palacio tuyo en San Petersburgo?, ¿no poder hablar con nadie si no era con tu permiso o presencias? O quizá ¿debería extrañar el que me violaras día sí y día también?- La desesperación en sus gritos hizo que incluso el más frio de los hombres ahí presentes se removiera incomodo, todos le habían conocido en esa época- Era un niño Slava, eso es lo único que extraño y es lo que más lamento, el perder mi infancia contigo- la frialdad con la que lo dijo dejo al hombre ruso frio y descorazonado, pero no por nada había recorrido el mundo por él.

Se acercó a uno de los divanes de la habitación saco una caja alargada de ahí, la puso en sus manos y salió de ahí, sus hombres con él, se cerró la puerta desde fuera.

León abrió la caja, había un collar , él conocía ese collar, era el collar que le habían regalado entre todos sus vecinos, sus padres y el vivían en un pueblo de Kamchatka, uno de esos lugares de donde surgían artesanías maravillosas, ese collar era una de esas, hecho con los cristales y el platino que habían extraído algunos de los mineros de la zona, diseñado y moldeado por las manos de otros, uno de sus más grandes tesoros, cuando cumplió doce años sus queridos vecinos del pueblo se lo habían dado; un día antes de ser llevado por Slava.

Los recuerdos le abrumaron, como pudo llego a la cama, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de D, por eso cuando sintió su mano sobre él, le vio como si no supiera quien era, el ver la cara de preocupación en el conde, le trajo pronto a la realidad.

Parecía querer decir algo pero León no le dejo, tenía derecho a pedirle algunas explicaciones, después de todo era su culpa que estuvieran ahí, así que comenzó a hablar.- El nombre que me dieron al nacer fue Leonid Sokolov, era el apellido de mi mamá, mi padre era americano se conocieron en Kamchatka y ahí vivimos hasta que cumplí doce, en ese entonces Slava me conoció, él no tenía más de dieciséis en ese entonces, al parecer su padre un señor de la mafia le envió a atender un negocio ahí, dice que se enamoró de mi a primera vista, me llevo a San Petersburgo, me secuestro, al parecer mamá y papá acudieron a las autoridades del país pero no se querían meter con los Kuznetsov, así que terminaron acudiendo a las autoridades americanas, siendo hijo de un ciudadano americano tenía la doble nacionalidad, aunque nunca había pensado en ello, fue un año después cuando pude liberarme de Slava y regresar con mis padres, estaba feliz y aterrado, Slava podría venir de nuevo por mí, no dormí por semanas, hasta que mis padres decidieron abandonarlo todo, dejaron su casa y casi todas sus pertenencias, dejaron amigos y conocidos y vinimos a E.U. llegamos a los barrios bajos, para pasar desapercibidos, papá se pudo contactar con su hermano al que no había visto en años y le contó lo sucedido, cambiamos de nombre, usamos el viejo apellido de papá…-no era toda la verdad, pero era gran parte de ella, más de lo que alguna vez le hubiera dicho a alguien, su voz se volvió un murmullo que D pudo escuchar a la perfección, no quería pensar demasiado en el hecho de que ese humano le había llamado abiertamente amigo, ni en cómo se sentía al respecto.

Sin embargo, ver a su querido detective en ese estado tan vulnerable, como nunca antes le había visto, ni siquiera cuando estaba herido, una parte de él ansiaba tomarlo en brazos y consolarle, otra ,la más salvaje, deseaba hacer daño a quien se había atrevido a tocar a su detective; más aún cuando las implicaciones de todo lo que había sido dicho en esa habitación cobraron orden en su mente, esa parte de sí que siempre mantenía a raya quería desbordarse y acabar de la peor forma posible a aquel que había tocado a su querido León, la única razón por la que logro controlarse fue por una conocida mano que se posaba sobre la suya, León le observaba como esperando una reacción, lucia avergonzado, lucia perdido.

Y la otra parte de sí gano, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, algo que nunca se habría permitido hacer, pero esa desolación en la mirada del rubio le había vencido por completo, le rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro palabras suaves, palabras que lograron tranquilizar de forma única su querido León, porque ni él mismo era aún consiente de la influencia que cada gesto suyo tenía sobre el rubio humano.

Ambos sobre la cama, atrapados en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de terminar, pero siempre hay algo que interrumpe los momentos tan esenciales como este, Slava entraba de nuevo a la habitación, la mueca en su rostro mostraba que no estaba feliz por la escena que le recibió, pero el Conde no dejo que León se aparar, le retuvo en brazos acariciando suavemente su cabello ignorando a propósito la presencia del hombre que acababa de entrar.

Esa sensación de tener a su León en brazos era abrumadora, era tan cálido, tan suave, que su instinto le pedía a gritos que nunca le dejara ir, le susurraba al oído los incontables días que había deseado solo eso, tener al ser que había esperado se convirtiera en su pareja justo ahí a su lado .

Cuando finalmente fue León el que tuvo que romper el abrazo, quizá previniendo la confrontación, D le dirigía una mirada al ruso que habría hecho temblar de miedo a la más temible de las bestias salvajes, incluso al más valiente de los hombres, pero Slava en ese momento estaba consumido por sus propios deseos, su propia pasión le estaba atormentando le estaba haciendo impredecible e insensible a su propio instinto de supervivencia.

Suavemente, ignorando al Conde se dirigió a León- Mis hombres están en todo el edificio, y estamos en el último piso, solo me interesas tu-, tomando una de las manos de León, quito el collar que aún mantenía ahí, guardándolo en su propia ropa, y depositaba una pequeña píldora en ella, - le dejare ir si te la tomas -León la reconocía, esa misma pastilla le había sido dada con anterioridad, en esas noches en san Petersburgo cuando Slava se cansaba de tener que doblegarlo, o cuando estaba "inspirado", un simple pero potente afrodisiaco.

D no sabía que era esa píldora, pero la tensión que se produjo en su rubio fue suficiente para intentar alejar al Kuznetsov de él, León no le dejo, advirtiendo lo que haría, tomo la pastilla-le dejaras ir, ¿Cierto?- al ver que accedería el mayor asintió mientras sonreía al ver como la colocaba en sus labios y la tragaba.

-León!- D reacciono intentando evitar que tragara, no lo logro, estaba sorprendido, su querido León intentaba mantenerlo a salvo, al parecer poniéndose a sí mismo en riesgo, de nuevo.

Slava parecía dispuesto a sacar a patadas a D de la habitación.- me diste tu palabra Slava, déjame despedirme, la pastilla tardara un tiempo en hacer efecto.

No parecía feliz con eso pero estaba dispuesto en complacer a su querido Lyonya, salió pero no sin dirigirle una mirada de victoria a D, después de todo el sí haba notado lo posesivo que parece el oriental con su preciosa joya.

En cuanto le vio desaparecer D giro la vista hacia el rubio dispuesto a reclamarle el que lo sobreprotegiera tanto, pero no pudo hablar al verlo, pues con lágrimas en los ojos parecía suplicarle que se fuera.

A lo lejos oyeron el sonido de las patrullas aunque eso no habría significado nada de no ser por el pequeño murciélago que se abalanzó sobre D, feliz de haberlo encontrado.

En su idioma se dio a entender que había guiado a la policía hasta ahí y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para ser libres, se miraron ambos a los ojos antes de terminar riendo del estrés acumulado, aunque aún fueron suficientemente consientes para bloquear ligeramente la puerta, esperando la ayuda.

León estaba absolutamente calmado, la situación estaba pasándole factura, aunque sabía que la píldora no tardaría mucho en hacer efecto, estaba avergonzado de que su querido D fuera a verlo en semejante estado, por eso esperaba un más ansiosamente la llegada de sus compañeros, mientras los primeros síntomas comenzaban sin que él lo notase

D estaba pleno, no tenía que dejar a su León en manos de ese hombre, aunque no era como si hubiera pensado dejarlo en realidad, ya habría tiempo para jugar con ese niño ruso y sus hombres después, quizá dejaría a sus queridas mascotas jugar un rato con ellos, aunque no era bueno jugar con la comida, tal vez se los dejaría a Tetsu después de todo hacía tiempo que el Tao tie no probaba su platillo favorito.

Poco después empezaron los gritos, unos en ruso gritándoles para abrir las puertas que pronto fueron acallados por el potente grito de una mujer -¡Policía!¡León, Conde! ¿Se encuentran bien?- ambos pudieron suspirar tranquilamente al escuchar la voz de Jill al otro lado.

En pocos minutos fueron liberados y trasladados seguramente a la salida del hotel.

D pudo ver como León comenzaba a sudar, era obvio que no se sentía del todo bien, probablemente a causa de esa pastilla de dudosa procedencia, disimuladamente se acercó a la rubia amiga de su León.

-Miss. Jill ¿sería un problema si nos retirásemos ya?, me parece que nuestro querido detective no se siente del todo bien- decía mientras le señalaba, el nombrado se encontraba recargado en la pared a causa del mareo y sofoco al que se estaba viendo sometido.

Jill preocupada fue a ver a su amigo, entre ambos relataron parcialmente lo que había sucedió; fue el conde quien menciono que le habían obligado a ingerir algo, dada la renuencia de la detective de dejarle ir a solas fue que se decidió a decirle que sustancia había ingerido, todo en un susurro al oído. El sonrojo que apareció en ambos levanto muchas sospechas en el Conde pero se refreno en preguntar.

Al fin les dejo irse con la condición que fueran juntos, al ver la sonrisita en su cara, León maldijo el momento en que le había confesado a Jill lo mucho que disfrutaba la presencia de D.

D no se opuso, podía notar una contable tensión en su rubio y si podía hacer algo por él, lo haría, así ambos se dirigieron al apartamento del rubio.

Nota:

err... ¿lo siento?, si lo digo unas 10 veces me perdonaran por no actualizar antes?, jiji, lo siento he tenido Muchas cosas que hacer, quisiera que comprendieran que estoy en el proceso de realizar mi tesis, junto a mi equipo de trabajo, y estoy comenzando con mi servicio social, estaba pensando adelantar mas mis historias en vacaciones, peor...sorpresa! no voy a tnener vacaciones, si, sin vacaciones hasta el proximo año cuando menos, aun asi intentare adelantar de vez en cuando, esta historia principalemsnte se va a actualizar mas a menudo debido a que bueno... ya tengo varios apitulos escritos, algunos consecutivos, otros mas adelantados, aunque no esperaba que tuviera tan buena recepcion, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	4. 03

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

03

D no se opuso, podía notar una contable tensión en su rubio y si podía hacer algo por él, lo haría, así ambos se dirigieron al apartamento del rubio.

En el camino D había visto como su querido estaba sufriendo, aunque él se había negado a decirle lo que le ocurría, una vez en su puerta, León se giró dispuesto a despedirle, no que él se fuera a dejar, así que abriendo por sí mismo se metió dispuesto a cuidar de su detective toda la noche si era necesario, por suerte le había pedido a Q-chan que fuera a la tienda a avisar que todo había terminado bien.

León no quería ser descortés echando a D de su casa, después de todo en verdad disfrutaba el que se encontrara ahí, al menos esta vez el departamento se encontraba limpio, intentando tranquilizarse y procurando no sonrojarse le ofreció sentarse, la situación era incomoda, D intentaba que le dijera que era lo que tenía y el intentaba alejarse lo más posible de él, hasta que le acorralo en el sillón donde sin poder defenderse se dejó caer.

**************Nota: empieza lemon(¿lime?), si eres menor, sáltate hasta la siguiente marca, igual que si no te gusta este tipo de escenas, sino continúa y que lo disfrutes ********************************************************************************

D veía que su querido detective intentaba evitar todo contacto con él, le lastimaba más de lo que admitiría alguna vez, pero no se dejaría vencer, no por eso, así que haciendo uso de años de tácticas con sus animales le acorralo, podía sentir que la temperatura de su humano subía descontroladamente, y sin duda su aroma estaba más potente que nunca, le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no irse encima de él, y al fin descubrió que era lo que sucedía al sentir la erección de su querido contra su muslo, absorbiendo el aroma de León identifico esa esencia característica del afrodisiaco, que por la preocupación no había notado, olor que termino envolviéndole totalmente paralizando el resto de sus sentidos.

León al sentirlo tan cerca no intento contenerse, diciendo adiós a su razón y a su cordura le tomo suavemente el rostro y le dio ese beso que llevaba tiempo aguantando darle, D sintió el toque de su amado e igualmente dijo adiós a toda razón y dejándose llevar por el instinto que tenía reprimido desde el día en que entro por primera vez a la tienda, no solo correspondió el beso, sino que termino de recostarle colocándose sobre él.

En ese momento se olvidaron de su entorno mientras se tocaban, besándose arrancándose gemidos mutuamente, León disfrutaba de las suaves caricias que D le daba, en algún momento su camisa había terminado volando y podía sentir con mayor placer las manos de su compañero proporcionándole caricias suaves y eróticas sobre sus áreas más sensibles, su vientre, su espalda, su cuello estaba siendo marcado por los labios y dientes de D.

D sentía las manos de su querido abrirse paso entre sus ropas, mientras seguía marcando lo que era suyo, disfrutaba de su sabor y su aroma, de la sensación de su piel contra sus manos mientras le dedicaba toda su atención, pronto la ropa fue innecesaria, en ese instante pudo disfrutar de la hermosa vista en la que su querido se había convertido, así sobre el sofá, jadeante y lloroso, totalmente sonrojado, la imagen sobre su piel, lo hacía especialmente tentador, el fénix, el complemento del dragón, y ese fénix a partir de esa noche seria suyo.

El calor, la necesidad fue lo que motivo a León a tomar la mano de D con las suyas y sin dejar de verle a los ojos dirigirla a su boca comenzando a humedecer sus dedos, pasando su lengua entre ellos, incitándole, provocándole a tomarle sin demoras.

D no se resistió, después de prepararle para recibirlo, entro en él, esperado solo un poco antes de comenzar un ritmo salvaje y constante, dominante.

No paso mucho antes de que ambos terminaran, abrumados por la presencia del otro, ansiosos por más aun, después de todo el afrodisiaco aun persistía en la sangre y en el aire. De alguna forma llegaron a la habitación entre más besos y carisias, marcándose el uno al otro, no querían, no podían separarse y una vez más, esta vez sobre la cama se entregaron el uno al otro frenéticamente dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Entrada la noche quedaron finalmente agotados, conciliaron rápidamente el sueño, pero sus cuerpos en su necesidad de él otro quedaron enredados en un abrazo posesivo, León recostado sobre el pecho de D.

********************************Fin del lemon(¿lime?), puedes continuar leyendo**************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar nuevamente fue el rubio, sobresaltado ante la sensación de otro ser junto el, intento apartarse sin lograrlo frente al férreo agarre de D sobre su cintura, al sentir la desnudez de ambos el sonrojo pareció extenderse por toda si piel, suavemente logro deshacerse del agarre, levantándose dejando dormido a su amante, embelesado al verlo en la cama.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la imagen para despejarse, poniéndose solo el pantalón de algún pijama que encontró, salió dispuesto a satisfacer el apetito de su D, en forma de regalo, pues aun recordaba el primer beso y como había sido correspondido.

Con una mirada y pensamientos alegres, recordando las clases de cocina de su madre, se dedicó a cocinar para saciar el dulce diente del conde.

Pronto escucho los sonidos del movimiento, parecía que D se estaba tomando la molestia de limpiar la habitación, ya hasta sabia donde guardaba las sabanas, cuando le vio entrar a la cocina pudo ver que algo iba mal, no le presto mucha atención mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, simplemente unas crepas con salsa de fresa y queso, sencillas y deliciosas, o al menos eso había dicho Chris cuando se las había preparado.

Cuando se sentaron a desayunar, el con algo de dificultad, pudo sentir la tensión en D, la forma en cómo se movía daba a entender que no quisiera estar ahí, estaba evitando verle a la cara.

Leer a las personas era algo fácil para él, no por nada era un detective reconocido siendo tan joven, y solo esa certeza de estar leyendo correctamente a D hizo que el estómago se le revolviera al pensar que para su querido Conde la noche anterior no haya más que un error, se sintió peor al pensar un poco más esa idea, después de todo podría serlo, él era un humano y siempre había podido percibir el desprecio que D tenia para su especie.

D siempre había sido de difícil despertar, pero el movimiento de ese agradable calor en su pecho le hizo despertar fácilmente, al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su cama le recordó lo sucedido hace algunas horas, se horrorizo, no había podido controlarse , se había abalanzado sobre su querido detective y lo había reclamado como su pareja sin dudarlo siquiera, gimió profundamente, seguramente León no querría volver a verlo, toda la relación que habían mantenido hasta ahora se había ido por el desagüe.

No queriendo dar más vueltas al asunto, después de todo bien decía el dicho al mal paso darle prisa, se levantó dispuesto hablar con León pero el temor le invadió de nuevo así que pensando en hacer un poco más de tiempo supo a cambiar sabanas y arreglar la cama, no sin tener varios escalofríos por los recuerdos que revivían de cada momento de la noche anterior, rápidamente se puso su cheongsam y salió de la habitación.

Decir que no estaba sorprendido de ver a León cocinando hubiera sido mentira, no sabía que supiera cocinar, no quiso verle demasiado, temiendo de sí mismo, pensando que quizá podría saltar sobre el de nuevo, así que con todo su autocontrol se sentó y espero a que León comenzara a reclamarle.

Cuando hubieron terminado de desayunar la tensión en el ambiente era claramente notoria, D siendo quien, según él, se había sobrepasado se decidió a hablar.

-León, yo… lo de ayer…León lo siento tanto- para este momento el corazón estaba por romperse, aun mas al ver a su D tan arrepentido, ese gesto no era para el rostro de su conde, no tuvo tiempo de interrumpir cuando D en un momento de valor continuo.

- León entenderé si me odias pero yo no puedo, no me arrepiento de anoche, no puedo arrepentirme de lo que paso anoche porque es algo que he deseado hace tiempo- La sinceridad en su voz y el contexto de lo dicho golpeo de lleno a León.

Sin hablar, tomo de la mano a D y le arrastro con el de nuevo a la habitación, ante el desconcierto de este le tumbo sobre la cama y a horcajadas sobre el acerco su rostro al suyo

…..

Jajaja lamento dejarlo en lo mas interesante pero … es que tenia que cortárselos, jajaja pero no hay problema en un par de días les subo la otra parte, en realidad ya este escrita desde hace un buen, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para subir los capítulos, sorry.

Por otra parte me alegra mucho la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, hasta con traductor lo han leído, jojo estoy orgullosa de eso!

Gracias por los reviews son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Besos


	5. 04

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

04

_Sin hablar, tomo de la mano a D y le arrastro con el de nuevo a la habitación, ante el desconcierto de este le tumbo sobre la cama y a horcajadas sobre el acerco su rostro al suyo_

**************Nota: empieza lemon, otra vez; si eres menor, sáltate hasta la siguiente marca, igual que si no te gusta este tipo de escenas, sino continúa y que lo disfrutes. ******************************************************************************

Canción : Vestida de azúcar, Gloria Trevi

*songfic, porque al oír esta canción me inspire para esta parte de la historia**

Tengo tanto miedo  
>De que olvides lo que te quiero<br>Y de que con el paso del tiempo  
>Lo dejes todo en el recuerdo.<p>

-Soy un policía calificado, ¿crees que dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a mi sin que yo lo quisiera?- le susurro mientras depositaba suavemente un beso en su rostro.

Entendiendo sus palabras D abrió los ojos al finalmente comprender que León tampoco se arrepentía, intento tomar su rostro antes de ser impedido por León quien le prodigaba suaves roces sobre el cuerpo regresando a su rostro una y otra vez.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
>Vestida de azúcar, un dulce para ti<br>Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
>Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós.<p>

-Nunca, nunca deje que nadie me tocara de nuevo, ¿sabes?, nunca deje que nadie se acercara lo suficiente, excepto a ti- entre susurros le dijo mientras besaba el cuello del conde atravesó de la tela de la ropa, suavemente se deshizo de ella, gratamente sorprendido de que no llevar nada debajo.

D acariciaba con una delicadeza única, las caderas de su León, sobre la tela de los pantalones , delicadamente como si no quisiera molestarlo deslizo sus manos dentro de ellos, tomándose el tiempo de sentir y memorizar cada centímetro de la piel que tocaba.

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
>No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare<br>Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder  
>Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido<br>En un instante vivido  
>Me moriré o lo lograré.<p>

León besaba y tocaba a D con una necesidad de nunca separarse nuevamente, una parte de él estaba atemorizado por lo que hacía, otra parte estaba ansioso por entregarse por completo a ese magnífico ser debajo suyo, ni siquiera paso por su mente todas las acusaciones que en algún momento había dirigido al chino, sabía que ese ser no era humano por lo tanto no podía ser juzgado por leyes humanas.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
>Vestida de azúcar, un dulce para ti<br>Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
>Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós.<p>

Ansioso por tomarlo por completo D deslizo uno de sus dedos a ese lugar que horas antes había profanado, porque a pesar de que no había sido el primero dentro de su amado, se aseguraría que fuera el único que lo hiciera desde ahora, porque para él su León siempre había sido único, para ser humano, hasta cierto punto inocente, sincero, una verdadera joya.

Tengo planeado en mi mente  
>El acto perfecto para retenerte<br>Voy a vencer a mi miedo  
>Ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero.<p>

La respuesta a su atrevimiento fue un gemido que escapo de los labios de su amado, un sonrojo tentador invadió el rostro del rubio, mientras D tocaba más adentro cuidadosamente, era fácil, después de todo aun había una buena parte de su esencia dentro de León, suavemente empujo un segundo dedo mientras b acercaba con la otra mano el rostro de su amante para poder besarlo, comenzó un suave movimiento de sus dedos, abriendo y cerrándolos, mientras entraban y salían suavemente, la erección de ambos se estaba volviendo dolorosa, pero querían tomarse su tiempo, entregarse completamente al otro

Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna  
>Lagrimas de alivio te muestran caminos<br>Un paso más cerca, la escarcha se quiebra  
>No tiemblo de miedo sino de lo que te quiero. <p>

Al sentir el tercer dedo dentro suyo, León ya estaba jadeando, a duras penas lograba mantenerse firme sobre D, su cabello estaba suelto, D nunca lo había visto así, paso una mano sobre esos cabellos rubios que siempre había admirado, eran tan suaves como imagino, al sentir a su querido derretirse ante sus caricias con ambas manos comenzó a deslizar el pantalón de sus caderas moviéndose lentamente para sacarlo.

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
>Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti<br>Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
>Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós.<p>

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le haré  
>No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare<br>Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder  
>Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido<br>En un instante vivido, me moriré o lo lograré.

Finalmente piel sobre piel, León tomo en sus manos el miembro de D, ya aun sobre él lo metió dentro suyo, el momento fue único, ambos contuvieron la respiración, parte del placer, parte de la emoción de estar conectados físicamente, de haber dejado todo de lado entregándose el uno al otro.

El instante termino con un suave movimiento de parte de León, sus caderas comenzaron a subir y bajar, suavemente, D pronto comenzó a guiar el movimiento con las manos en las caderas de su pareja, no hubo gemidos pues siempre eran acallados entre los labios del otro, los nombres de ambos fueron invocados constantemente, hasta que ambos terminaron, uno sobre sus vientres, el otro dentro de su amado, impregnándose mutuamente del otro.

********************************Fin del lemon, puedes continuar leyendo**************************************************************************

Tomando delicadamente el cuerpo de León, con total cuidado salió de el para dejarle recuperar la respiración, mientras meditaba un poco en lo que el rubio había dicho.

-León- el otro solo abrió los ojos para dar a entender que escuchaba - cuando dices nadie, quieres decir, ¿Ni siquiera una mujer?- muchas veces había visto a su querido sufriendo de amores por alguna.

Lo prometido es deuda, asi que aquí esta el lemon, no creo que vaya a ser el único de esta historia, aunque si el mas representativo… ya entenderán mas adelante jijiji.

¿Por qué ESA canción? Simplemente la primera vez que la oi estaba pensando en esta historia y bueno…. Esto resulto jajaja

Comentarios ¿?


	6. 05

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix Chino

-05-

León se apartó un poco de su conde para poder observarlo a la cara- No D, ni siquiera una mujer-

Al recordar esos momentos en los que le viera sufrir por un rechazo, la duda se hizo presente, a lo que León continuo

- la mayoría de las veces que intente salir con alguien, me asegure que me rechazara- dijo risueñamente- me libraba de que el jefe me mande a estudios psicológicos...

-pero... Los posters- ante la cara de confusión, León sonrió suavemente y contesto.

-estaban en el departamento desde antes que me mudara, no creí apropiado dejar esa habitación para Chris, luego simplemente no me di tiempo de quitarlos-

Un breve silencio

-no creí que fueras homosexual-

-técnicamente no lo soy, porque por el único que me he sentido atraído eres tú y no eres humano-

Ante el comentario hecho a la ligera D se tensó, mientras que León bufo por ello

-por dios, D, soy un detective, recuerdas?, y uno bueno, no llegue a mi puesto a mi edad solo porque si, ¿Sabes?- Ciertamente a sus escasos veinticuatro años de edad era una rareza que fuera un detective pero todo fue resultado de las recomendaciones de sus profesores debido a su buen desempeño.

D le observaba fijamente, podía verse aún un poco de la duda en su mirada, después de todo llevaban un par de años de conocerse y a pesar que desde un principio hubiese deseado encontrarse en la situación actual con su León, siempre considero que nunca espero que sería más allá de un conocido para el detective.

León soltó un bufido – demonios, D; nunca deje que nadie me tocara de nuevo, después de Slav… de Stanislav*; de Kuznetsov, no podía dejar que alguien me tocara, pero contigo, bueno, fue diferente, ok?- Y haciendo que el conde le mirara a los ojos termino la frase- te amo, a pesar de todos los problemas que pudiera traer encima, simplemente te amo.

D se quedó callado, no porque no supiera que contestar, no, no fue por eso, fue por la sinceridad y la firmeza en los ojos azules de su amado; en ese momento eran tan cálidos y suaves; pero también podían llegar a ser tan fríos como el hielo del que robo el color.

Pero contemplando esos ojos que le habían cautivado desde un principio –te amo también León.

Y seguramente ese momento habría durado horas, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto D como León se encontraban totalmente relajados, ya fuera la presencia del otro, quizá el saber que eran correspondidos, o solo el saber que aunque estuvieran separados, no estarían solos, pues los pensamientos de uno siempre estarían en el otro; sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por un insistente sonido…

Proveniente del celular de León, un mensaje.

-_"hla xy; ¿psst gd nch?; oh n t prcps, hbl c/ l jf d lo q paso anch, l comnt lo mal q t bias, t do l da. ;-P. Salu2 al Cond. Bss. Jill"*_

Ante el cual León solo atino a sonrojarse, D que lo leyó con él le vio confuso ante el código del que solo había podido descifrar que provenía de la amiga de su amado.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues León haciéndole notoria la hora le incito a levantarse pues tenía que abrir la tienda, pero sobretodo tenía que ir a revisar a sus queridos animales.

Resulto que el apuro no fue necesario; entre Tet-chan, Pon-chan, Ten-chan y Q-chan se las habían arreglado para tener todo en orden.

Nada más entrar, sus mascotas estaban ahí para darles la bienvenida haciendo alboroto

Sin embargo algo hizo dudar por un momento a las mascotas pues podían olfatear el aroma del conde en el detective, cosa que no habría pasado a mayores de no ser porque al levantar a la pequeña mapache en brazos, como solía hacerlo siempre que la veía, la camisa que llevaba puesta se movió de su lugar dejando una muy buena vista de una marca de amor* en la unión del cuello y el hombro.

Secuela de la noche en brazos de su Conde. Se instaló un profundo silencio roto solo por el Totetsu de la tienda quien entre risas hablo - ¡ya era hora, Conde! ¡Al fin marcaste a tu humano!

Ante eso se desato una ronda de felicitaciones dirigidas hacia D, logrando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, para la risa de los animales mayores de la tienda; afortunadamente en ese momento nadie noto a León, quien ya había cogido en brazos a varios cachorros que tendían a acercarse a él, pues al oír lo dicho por el totetsu obtuvo un tono rojo que competía con el cabello del mismo.

Entre las pequeñas risas D se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el té, después de todo no hay mal momento para tomar té, sin embargo cuando regreso se encontró a León profundamente dormido en su sillón favorito con algunos de los cachorros en su regazo igual de dormidos que él.

Suavemente al notarlo, cogió a los cachorros entregándoselos a sus madres y de la misma delicada forma tomo al detective para llevarlo a su propia habitación, dejándole recostado sobre la cama para que descansara.

Al salir de nuevo cerro la habitación, por mucho que le hubiera gustado compartir la cama al lado de su amado, tenía cosas que hacer en la tienda.

Aunque de pronto recordó algo en particular que olvidaba hacer.

-Tet-chan, tengo un trabajo para ustedes- Dijo mientras su sonrisa adquiría un toque gélido que hizo retroceder un paso a sus queridos animales.

Al ver ese tipo de sonrisa Tetsu sonrió y con él todos aquellos que disfrutaban del sabor de la carne humana, adquiriendo ese brillo salvaje e indomesticable que durante siglos aterrorizo a la gente.

Despertar bajo un techo ajeno era algo que se había venido repitiendo mucho para el últimamente.

León se desperezo lentamente, sin alarma pues aunque nunca antes hubiera estado en esa habitación, le era terriblemente familiar, tal vez eran las paredes tapizadas de hermosas mantas que mostraban paisajes olvidados, o quizá fuera el dulce aroma del incienso que se esparcía por el aire que le recordaba inmensamente a su amado Conde.

Sin prisas se levantó, considero que no debía haber anochecido aun, pues su Cuerpo aun no le exigía algo de comer; noto que llevaba la camisa abierta, tal vez con la intención de que estuviera un poco más cómodo.

Y fue gracias a ello que, mientras curioseaba por la habitación, terminara reflejándose en un bello espejo de cuerpo entero que D tenia frente lo que parecía un vestidor, y ahí lo vio, de reojo mientras pasaba, algo nuevo en su propia imagen, se observó con cuidado y pudo verlo bien, no el fénix que siempre había estado en su piel, legado de su familia, no era eso, sino una nueva marca sobre su piel; no tampoco eran las marcas producidas por pasar la noche con su... ¿Podría llamarlo amante?

Era un brote, el brote de una flor cuando nace de la tierra, estaba ahí justo debajo de las alas del fénix, como si estuviera siendo protegido por el mismo.

Apenas un brote, pero pronto sería una flor, y el sabía qué tipo de flor seria, sería una flor de loto, esa flor que representaba la inocencia y la pureza de la nueva vida que crecía dentro suyo...

Por el instante que le tomo comprenderlo se quedó totalmente estático.

Mil pensamientos cruzaron su mente, desde el como había sucedido, pensamiento que le hizo sonrojar; hasta por qué no había recurrido instintivamente al anticonceptivo natural que era su sangre, como lo había hecho durante todo el año que convivio con Slava en San Petersburgo, como le había enseñado su madre.

Dejo esos pensamientos para después al oír la habitación abrirse, no era D, era Pon-chan que seguramente había sido mandada a ver como se encontraba.

-Buenos tardes León!- dijo la mapache, aunque no esperaba una respuesta por parte del humano.

Se sorprendió al recibirla pues no había notado que el ya estaba de pie.- hey pequeña, ¿sabes dónde está D?-

No se molestó en contestarle pues Pon-chan creía, como todos los animales de la tienda, que León solo les hablaba por costumbre, más que por entenderles; pues León se había asegurado de que fuera así.

Así que León la tomo en brazos, mientras se acomodaba lo mejor que podía la camisa, y se dirigió fuera, guiándose por la intuición, para llegar a la sala donde esperaba encontrar a D.

-Despiertas justo a la hora del té- fue la frase con la que le recibió D, justamente con una bandeja de té en manos.

Verlo ahí tan imponente como siempre lo había visto, sonriendo sinceramente, de la forma que amaba.

-siempre es la hora del té para ti- contesto mientras tomaba lugar en la sala, pero a diferencia de siempre, se sentó junto a su amado conde, ante las sonrisas discretas de los animales.

Y en ese momento pensó, que quizá ese pequeño brote fuera una gran bendición.

Ahora solo quedaba...¿Cómo carajos se lo iba a explicar a D?

Notas

*los rusos tienen una curiosa forma de llamarse entre ellos, se podría decir que tienen dos nombres el público y el privado, en este caso Stanislav es el nombre con el que se presenta y Slava el nombre para aquellos que son cercanos a él.

*_"hla xy; ¿psst gd nch?; oh n t prcps, hbl c/ l jf d lo q paso anch, l comnt lo mal q t bias, t do l da. ;-P. Salu2 al C/d. Bss. Jill": _Para aquellos que no entendieron la codificación SMS el mensaje dice "hola chico; ¿pasaste buena noche?; oh no te preocupes; hable con el jefe de lo que paso anoche, le comente lo mal que te veías, te dio el día. (Guiño). Saludos al Conde. Besos. Jill" Si, todo esto resumido en 128 caracteres, je je lo probé en mi celular!

*marca de amor: chupetón, chupete, etc. No sé cómo le digan ustedes

Antes que nada, lamento el retraso.

Recuerdan aquello de que de esta historia tenia capítulos posteriores ya escritos?, bueno por favor olvídense de ellos.

Poco después de actualizar mi otra historia(destino) se me metió un virus al celular, pude rescatar algunas cosas, pero perdí muchas otras, entre ellas este fic.

Así que tuve que reescribir desde el principio este capítulo, por lo que un par de escenas cambiaron y otras pasaron a la historia. Intentare echarle ganas para publicar el sig. Pronto. Aunque no antes de la prox semana, que este fin me voy de fiesta! Pueden creerlo mi hermanito se me casa ;_; Jaja

Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios.


	7. 06

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

-06-

Estaba sonriendo bobamente, lo sabía, no necesitaba verse en un espejo, o escuchar las risitas maliciosas de Jill para saberlo, pero ¿Cómo podría no estar feliz? después del hermoso día que había pasado con su querido Conde, por primera vez en muchos años había abierto su corazón, su alma ante alguien que no fuera su familia.

Eso le hacía sentir pleno.

Lamentablemente el día había sido interrumpido por la urgencia de su jefe para citarle en la estación.

Tuvo que salir rápidamente de la tienda debido a eso.

El pensar en la tienda de animales hizo que la sonrisa regresara a su rostro, mientras ingresaban al edificio recordó lo que había sucedido ese día.

***********Flashback**********

Estaban terminando de tomar el té cuando sucedió.

Leon no esperaba que tuviera que descubrirse así cuando había pasado dos años cuidando cada palabra dicha, evitando ser demasiado obvio.

Pero paso…

Quizá fuera porque aún se encontraba somnoliento, suponía producto del estrés y del té, habían conversado de muchas cosas; como cada vez que almorzaban juntos, de alguna forma la conversación había girado en torno a Chris, suponía Leon que la melancolía y añoranza le habían hecho mella también, pues la conversación en algún punto había sido tomada por los animales de la tienda.

Con comentarios acerca de lo mucho que les hacía falta, y lo mucho que le extrañaban.

Fue Tet-chan el que hizo el comentario – Oiga Conde, dígale a su detective que traiga a Chris de visita-

D no tuvo tiempo de interpretar pues Leon en ese estado de somnolencia y melancolía contesto impulsivamente –seguramente vendrá en vacaciones, le diré que lo extrañas Tet-chan.-

Aunque cuando fue consciente de lo que dijo, D pudo sentir como se tensó, pues el detective se encontraba recargado en su hombro. Tensión que el mismo y toda la tienda replico, pues por ese instante todos guardaron silencio, de tal forma que lo único que se oía era el ruido del tráfico fuera de la tienda, en Chinatown.

Esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a un seudo estado de ebriedad.

El instante fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido del celular de Leon, esta vez por causa de una llamada

-Bueno, ¿sí?-

-_Leon, ¿estás bien?, tuve un mal presentimiento y te marque de inmediato, ¿Qué paso?_

_-_¡Jill!, ¿en la estación? ¿A qué hora?

-_ok, entiendo tienes que salir de donde estas ¿no?, creí que estabas con el Conde._

-ok, de acuerdo, ¡nos vemos allá!

-_vale, vale, hablamos cuando llegues. Cuídate._

Salir antes de que reaccionaran, esa era la idea, lamentablemente Leon no fue lo bastante rápido antes de que varios animales tomaran lugar entre su posición y la puerta; y aquello que de verdad le hizo temblar, D le cogió suavemente acercándolo hacia sí, pues al contestar se había apartado y puesto de pie, hasta sentarlo nuevamente, esta vez sobre su regazo, sonriendo suavemente dijo – Mi querido detective, me parece que tenemos algo de qué hablar, no cree usted- El que D volviera dirigirse a él de usted quería decir que estaba muy enojado.

Pero afortunadamente no pudo contestar, o habar siquiera pues algo, alguien más exigió su atención con un inusual temblor en toda la tienda Honlon exigía ser atendida, y debido a la fuerza del temblor, lo exigía de inmediato, por lo que D no soltando el agarre en León, para evitar que escapara, se dirigió a la habitación con la puerta de oro con el gigantesco grabado del dragón del sur.

Una vez estuvieron en su presencia el silencio y la quietud reinaron nuevamente.

Nadie quería interrumpirlo pues podían ver claramente como toda la atención de Junrei, Kanan y de Shuko se encontraba puesta en el único humano de la habitación, y como los ojos de la más delicada de las tres se llenaban de lágrimas.

Leon sabía que aunque quisiera huir no podía hacerlo más, no porque físicamente le fuera imposible, sino porque al ver el pequeño rostro de las pequeñas niñas* frente suyo no tubo corazón para alejarse.

Sin querer sobresaltarlas se puso suavemente a su altura y abrió los brazos para ellas, pues de alguna forma ellas fueron sus primeras hijas, a las que había deseado conocer, pero su temor había sido mayor y prefirió mantenerse informado de ellas gracias a su pequeño hermano.

Para la sorpresa del Conde y sus animales, las tres dragones a la vez se unieron en un íntimo abrazo con el rubio, D estaba conmovido ante la natural forma en que Leon las acunaba en sus brazos, como si estos estuvieran destinados a tener a pequeños niños entre ellos.

Nadie hablo durante el abrazo, los minutos que duro bien podrían haber sido horas pues nadie lo habría sentido, absortos en la escena ante ellos.

Poco a poco el abrazo termino y Kanan siendo la más aguerrida fue la primera en hablar

-¿Por qué no habías venido, mamá?- Leon sonrió, ante la sorpresa de los animales, al nuevo nombre que recibía.

-Perdóname Kanan, supongo que tenía miedo-

- ¿De nosotras?-Junrei preguntó.

-¡nunca!, no de ustedes Junrei- contesto sacudiendo la cabeza- de mí mismo.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- fue Shuko la que lo noto

-Chris me hablo de cada una de ustedes, la enérgica Kanan, la tímida Junrei, y la tranquila Shuko- posando una pequeña caricia sobre la cabeza de cada una.

-¿hablabas con Chris de nosotras?- tímidamente pregunto Junrei, ante su pregunta todo el mundo se tensó nuevamente, en especial el Conde pues la respuesta implicaba varias de las cosas que esperaba hablar con su escurridizo detective.

-Sí, así es, me conto como las conoció y de cada vez que venía a jugar con vosotras- ahí estaba lo había confirmado, Leon conocía la verdadera cara de los animales en esta tienda, la pregunta era ¿desde cuándo?,

De cierta forma D no sabía si debería sentirse herido pues implicaba que Leon si bien no le había mentido, si había ocultado mi cosas de las que el día anterior había descubierto, así que antes de enfadarse u ofenderse decidió aguardar a que su Leon pudiera explicarse un poco más.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué hiciste que vinieran por él?- sorprendentemente el tartamudeo no vino de Junrei, sino de Shuko quien aunque no lo dejase ver como sus hermanas, realmente había resentido la partida del niño.

-¡¿Qué?- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la habitación, proveniente de Pon-chan y Tet- chan quienes se habían mantenido como espectadores, pero no pudieron quedarse callados ante las implicaciones de lo dicho, pues ambos eran los más cercanos a Chris y en toda la tienda quienes más lo extrañaban, no tardaron en reclamar. - ¿a qué te refieres?

-Antes de irse Chris vino con nosotras, nos dijo que escucho a su hermano hablar con sus tíos para que vinieran por el- dijo Shuko

-¿eso es verdad Leon?- pregunto D, aunque todos estaban ansiosos por la respuesta.

Leon suspiro – Si, es verdad-

D desvió la mirada pues se sintió traicionado por primera vez por su Leon, quizá esta habría sido un amargo fin para su naciente relación de no ser por la vacilante voz de Junrei que pregunto -¿Por qué?

Tomándola en brazos y negándose a ver la cara de nadie más el detective contesto- No quería que estuviera más tiempo en peligro-

Viendo y sintiendo la duda en todos continúo con su explicación.

-he vivido más de diez años esperando que algo como lo de ayer pasara, por eso son pocas las personas que saben que Chris es mi hermano; y a pesar de que amo el que Chris pueda estar aquí, el que este cerca mío es peligroso. Por eso les pedí a mis tíos que mandaran a Josie y a Samanta.

Aunque los animales no entendieron del todo la explicación, pues ninguno de ellos conocía su relación con el hombre ruso, si entendieron que tenía una razón valida al ver de nuevo la tierna y suave sonrisa en el rostro del Conde quien sentándose en el suelo junto a el abrazo a su amado quien tenía en su rostro pintado el arrepentimiento.

Dejando a Junrei con sus hermanas, aceptó el abrazo que le dio el valor para seguir hablando.

-no creí que el shock de verlas fuera tan grande como para que le impidiera verlos- dirigiéndose particularmente a aquellos que habían convivido con su hermanito.

Y ahí surgió nuevamente la interrogante. ¿Desde cuándo el detective si podía verles?

Finalmente fue D quien formulo la pregunta sin dejar que se apartara de él.

- siempre pude hacerlo- dijo en un susurro, que todos oyeron pues ninguno quería interrumpir.

-quiero decir antes de lo de Slava podía hacerlo- dijo para D- en Kamchatka ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre humanos y animales pues para mí no había diferencias, pero después del año en san Petersburgo yo simplemente no podía ver nada más. No podía hablar con mis amigos pues no podía verlos.- D pudo sentir el escalofrío recorrerle- fue aterrador- suspiro - cuando entre por primera a la tienda, fue maravilloso para mí, fue como ver la luz del sol después de varios días encerrado, pero fue igualmente aterrador, pues tengo... Tenía miedo de dejar de ver- concluyo su explicación sintiéndose totalmente relajado de haberse abierto de tal forma ante todos ellos, por primera vez en años se sintió en casa.

D comprendió, oh si, vaya que lo hizo, comprendió el temor que había invadido a su ahora amante, entendió su necesidad de no ilusionarse, y entendía ahora lo relajado de su postura al acariciar tiernamente loa cabellos de las pequeñas dragones que se recostaban en su regazo.

Fin Flashback ********

Poco después de eso Jill había llegado a la tienda abrumada por una noticia, tenían que presentarse ambos en la estación de urgencia, Kuznetsov y sus hombre habían sido liberados hacia unas horas, gracias a las influencias de Slava y todo acabo como un enorme mal entendido, solo para que horas después en sus habitaciones de hotel el único rastro que quedara de todos ellos fuera un gran charco de sangre que había sido reconocida como suya.

La mirada que compartieron D y Tet-chan le hizo suponer fácilmente lo que había sucedido con ellos, cosa que aún le provocaba escalofríos; no lo culpaba, después de todo muchos animales son bastante posesivos y celosos de sus parejas, algo que por lo visto D también era.

Pero la razón por la que se había alarmado de verdad era por lo que dijo Jill después de la noticia.

El FBI se había inmiscuido en la investigación al mando de un hombre llamado Howell Vesca, dada la reacción de D, de sobresalto al oírlo; tenía mala espina de lo que sucedería de esta reunión.

Esa sensación se incrementó luego cuando al salir de la tienda, D pareciera querer decirle algo, parecía querer detenerlo, cosa que no hizo…*

Y esa acción de su amado le tenía con el alma de un hilo…

*En el original, Shuko, Kanan y Junrei, en su forma de niña, utilizan el mismo cuerpo que cambia de personalidad dependiendo de quién de las tres esté hablando, aquí les debo alguna explicación al respecto pero se me hacía demasiado confuso como para escribirlo, así que lo deje como trillizas que siempre estarán juntas, pues en su forma dragón se mantienen unidas.

* Sip, a partir de aquí voy a ir haciendo mucho Spolier del manga, específicamente del ultimo tomo de este, espero que todos lo hayan leído ya porque si no, esto va a estar difícil….

Nya! Tengo este capítulo a medio terminar desde hacía un buen rato, jo. Pero simplemente la inspiración no daba para terminarlo….

Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me han dejado, Mil Gracias a todos por leerme!

Besos

◄O.O►


	8. 07

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Fénix chino

-07-

Se había ido….

Su D se había ido…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para poder comprenderlo en un primer momento.

Había llegado a la oficina, hablado con el agente Vesca, habían ido juntos a la tienda de mascotas… no había nadie ahí.

No quería creer que su querido le hubiese dejado, pero lo que su razón le dictaba era eso: D lo dejo atrás.

Camino y camino por horas.

¿Por qué se había ido? Obviamente de alguna forma D supo que alguien iba tras él. Pero… ¿Por qué no le había dicho? Esa misma mañana habían compartido besos y abrazos, quizá había pensado erróneamente que eran una pareja…

Bien, ninguno de los dos lo había puesto en palabras pero casi era entendible, incluso para alguien como él que nunca se había interesado en tener una pareja.

Suspirando, León decidió dejar el asunto de lado por el momento, no le hacia ningún bien el perturbarse por semejantes pensamientos, ni a él ni al bebé…

Oh! El bebé… hasta hacia unas horas su mayor preocupación era como decirle a D, de su pasado, de su linaje y del hecho que se convertiría en padre.

Cansadamente llego al departamento que había sido testigo de su primera intimidad, el simple pensamiento le hacia querer gritar, gritar y romperse en llanto, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar que alguien notara el dolor que la ausencia de su amado conde le causaba.

A quien engañaba, Jill, su querida Jill lo había notado de inmediato y toda la tarde había pasado dándole miradas de preocupación a aquel que quería como un hermano.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar a la habitación, decidido a no pasar una mala noche en el sofá, y solo en ese momento pudo recuperar un poco el aire que había perdido durante esa tarde, ahí sobre la cama un objeto que adoraba, el mismo collar que el día anterior Slava le quitara de las manos, ahí acomodado sobre una almohada rodeada de pétalos con una promesa que revivió su alma "Volveré"

D había estado ahí y se había asegurado que lo supiera.

Con ese pensamiento durmió relajadamente sobre esa promesa hecha…

[ Salto en el tiempo- Aquí debería ir todo ese rato en el que D es perseguido por Howell, es disparado, y León es semi-secuestrado por el padre de D- Todo esto aparece en el tomo 10 del manga, erase una vez en la que había escrito esto desde distintas perspectivas, pero perdidas de archivos generan perdida de inspiración]

León seguía sangrando, demasiado para su salud, su amado apenas tenia fuerza para ponerse en pie y su padre seguía burlándose de ese obstinado agente Vesca para el que parecía imposible cada palabra salida de su boca, pero hacia tiempo que había dejado de lado la conversación su León estaba desangrándose casi en sus brazos y pese a todo seguía sonriendo dulcemente hacia él, ambos estaban dichosos de estar juntos de nuevo, incluso en estas circunstancias.

Todo ese pequeño regocijo se derrumba al escuchar a mi padre llamar a mi abuelo. Q-chan, siempre había sido mi abuelo, sus palabras dolieron aun mas que sus acciones – "estaba vigilándote" –

Por años se había crido solo, dentro de su hermosa tienda con los animales que adoraba, pero solo, y Sofu venia a decirle que había estado vigilándolo. Sus sentimientos heridos le aturdieron lo suficiente como para no ver como su amado se abalanzaba descuidadamente sobre su abuelo, desarreglándose las vendas que comenzaron a caer, dejando al descubierto su torso.

-¡Si todo esto es culpa suya!- grita León enfurecido pues quizá solo él se ha dado cuenta del dolor en los ojos de su D, todo ante las acciones del hombre enfrente suyo. Pese a estar embravecido se detuvo en el segundo en que sintió las vendas caer, no por el hecho de estar semi-desnudo frente a estas personas, sino por la mirada en el rostro del ser frente suyo, esa mirada le hizo saber que el verdadero Conde D sabia exactamente lo que significaba la marca que cubría su vientre

El ruido de su hijo, su nieto y ese agente había desaparecido para él, nada en esa habitación era tan importante como el niño rubio que se encontraba justo frente suyo con una mirada titubeante, firme y decidida, el niño sabia que él conocía esa marca, ¿Cómo no conocerla cuando había sido un portador de la misma, la persona a la que alguna vez habría llamado madre? Había visto esa misma marca cubriendo su vientre, e incluso había visto ese pequeño brote, el brote de una nueva vida, como cuando sus hermanos habían sido concebidos.

Su familia iba a tener un nuevo descendiente.

No tubo tiempo para maravillarse de esto pues el terrible grito de su querido nieto y el agente les sacaron de ese momento de entendimiento mutuo y los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

¡Oh dioses, su hijo estaba enloqueciendo! Compartió una mirada de pánico con el niño rubio, tenían que detenerlo costase lo que costase, su bisnieto estaba en peligro. Rápidamente y con la agilidad que solo uno de su raza podía poseer se acercó a su hijo, pero ni aun entonces podría alcanzarlo antes de que cometiese el mismo error que cometieron los humanos.

Un disparo lo detuvo momentáneamente, pero el agente Howell no le había inmovilizado, fue el segundo disparo el que definitivamente le freno, el tercero aun resonó en sus oídos.

-¡El siguiente te matara, si no te detienes! – León había disparado, con las manos temblorosas del pánico que sentía o de la perdida de sangre, no lo sabia, pero al menos le había dado la oportunidad de disparar al padre de su amado, no había querido matarlo, ¿Cómo podría darle la cara a su futuro hijo sabiendo que había matado a un miembro de su familia? Eso no era un posibilidad, así que agradeció por su practicas de tiro, destrozo una de sus manos y quizá un talón también de su… ¿debía llamarle suegro?

Por supuesto durante su pequeño viaje por el infierno, o como sea que le llamase ese hombre, había gastado todas excepto dos de sus balas, por lo que sus palabras fueron totalmente un farol, pero rogaba que su voz sonara lo suficientemente creíble para detenerle, después de todo es instinto el evitar una muerte inminente, sea la raza que sea.

Afortunadamente así fue, su rostro mostraba el desconcierto causado por el que sus planes no fueran como deseaba, pero no importaba pues el viejo Conde ya estaba ahí para regañarle.

Sus piernas temblaron ante toda la situación, el estrés hacia que su cuerpo temblara y tal vez por ello no sintió el temblor extraño que sacudió el edificio, solo atino a esconderse entre los brazos de su D quien al instante estaba al lado suyo ayudándole a ponerse en pie, entre la bruma que había en su mente escucho la conversación a gritos.

-¡Padre!, ¿Qué pretendes?- u amado estaba asustado, podía oírlo en su voz. Quería calmarle pero sus palabras no salían de su boca.

De la respuesta entendió que esta vez el padre de mi amado no tenia nada que ver con la explosión siguiente, que toda la idea de un virus era una farsa y que teníamos que desalojar el edificio.

Desgraciadamente D y yo estábamos del lado contrario de las llamas.

-¡Salgan de ahí!- grito el Conde, era curioso como podía distinguir las voces de cada uno.

-¡váyanse!- grito mi amado de vuelta.

Pero las explosiones siguientes solo limitaron mas nuestros movimientos, podía sentir el abrumador calor a nuestro alrededor, y definitivamente sentí como el aire cambio a nuestro alrededor.

Estabamos cayendo.

Todo se volvió negro para mí

…

El techo al abrir los era extrañamente familiar, ya había estado bajo este techo, León se enderezo cuidadosamente; si, ya recordaba, este era el cuarto de D.

Sintiéndose revitalizado y asombrado de no tener dolor en ninguna de sus heridas salió de la habitación hacia el lugar en el que su instinto le decía estaba su amado.

Fue encontrándose con algunos de los habitantes de la tienda aquí y allá, algunos le siguieron otro solo le observaban.

Pronto llego al lugar, a su sorpresa no era la usual sal donde tomaban el té, sino una amplia cubierta de un barco, pero eso carecía de importancia, ahí estaba él, mi querido, mi Conde D, si sabia que esta sonando posesivo y realmente no me importaba.

Pronto estuve rodeado de algunos otros animales- niños que me incitaban a cargarlos y jugar con ellos, me incline para acariciarlos como siempre había hecho incluso tome a Pon-chan, ese dulce mapache de coletas rubias que eme encantaba, cayendo en una vieja rutina donde me acercaba con ella en brazos a mi D, quien como siempre me observaba desde la orilla con una sonrisa en su mirada.

Dejando a la pequeña nuevamente en el suelo se acercó a su querido, colocando frente sobre frente, ninguno de los dos tenia que decir nada, se quedaron así quizá minutos, quizá horas, no tenia importancia para uno o para otro. Al fondo solo oían el sonido de risas y juegos de los animales, incluso Tetsu paseaba por ahí riéndose del espectáculo que hacían.

Por ese instante estaban juntos, sus almas entrelazadas y ahora sabían que incluso separados seguirían estándolo, y un suave escalofrió recorriéndoles a ambos termino con ese momento.

León no se atrevió a hablar pero fue D el que lo hizo.

-Me tengo que ir- León lo sabia, lo supo cuando vio esa promesa en la cama que compartieron, lo supo cuando vio el dolor en sus ojos al ver a su abuelo y lo supo en ese abrazo que le suplicaba que no se apartara de su lado.

Con el dolor fluyendo de su voz contesto – No puedo ir- el ruido a su alrededor cayo completamente a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Pon-chan -¿Qué demonios quieres decir?- lo dijo Tetsu.

Pero la atención de León estaba solo centrada en los ojos bi color frente suyo, donde vio dolor, si, pero también vio entendimiento y aceptación a sus palabras –Aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí- dijo suavemente antes de darle un ultimo beso.

Un beso que el otro extendió lo mas posible, saboreando el aroma del otro, grabando su sabor en su memoria.

Se apartaron sin quererse despegar, temiendo la separación que ya había sido dolorosa una vez.

-Sabes donde buscarme- dijo León antes de dejarse caer por el borde, siempre teniendo a la vista los ojos de su amado que igual que los suyo dejaban un rastro de agua en el aire.

Por un momento D hubiera querido retenerlo egoístamente en brazo, llevárselo a la fuerza para mantenerlo cerca, pero ese pensamiento fue repelido por su deseo de dejarlo libre, esa libertad que le sentaba tan bien a su amado.

Volvería, tal vez no mañana o en una semana, pero lo haría, volvería a tomar lo que era suyo, ni el resentimiento que pudiera tener por su familia podría detenerlo en ello.

Pero por ahora tenia que irse, apartarse de la eterna disputa entre su padre y su abuelo, que muchas veces le había dañado también a él.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo firmemente, mientras la nave avanzaba entre las nubes.

-pero, Conde…- le interrumpieron algunos.

-Volveremos, pronto lo haremos, pero ahora es tiempo de irse- dijo terminando con una sonrisa que el resto imito.

Volverían.

Nota:

Milgracias a aquellos que han estado mandándome review!

Gracias a esos preciosos review, me anime a continuar escribiendo!

Como dije en Destino:

"Este ultimo año he pasado por muchas cosas: Me convertí en tia, termine la tesis, me titule, pase por el estado post graduación (¿han oído de la depresión post-parto?, bien yo confirme que existe la depresión post graduación, pase por ella), sufrí del fenómeno llamado nini (ni estudia, ni trabaja) paso constantemente por la etapa de búsqueda y entrevista de empleo (aun sigo buscando, ¿alguien tiene un empleo que les sobre? XD) y entre a estudiar nuevamente (ahora una maestría agotadora, que por cierto: ¡adoro!).

En fin que fue un año y medio bastante duro, y pese a que he tenido este capitulo por meses simplemente no se me antojaba sentarme a subirlo. (DEPRESION!)

Así que lo siento, espero que puedan entender y tenerme paciencia para re acostumbrarme a actualizar y escribir de manera constante."

Si literalmente es la misma nota XDDD

De este capitulo como notaran fue mas una cosa de puntos de vista, espero que no se me hallan perdido en el camino XD, no hubo muchos diálogos debido a eso, quería dar una nueva perspectiva al tomo 10, ultimo tomo de PSoH, ¿Qué tal?

Nuevamente agradezco su apoyo, y es bueno ver nuevas historia en esta sección, (¿alguien sabe leer ruso?) hay algunas en ingles muy interesantes!

Ojala no muera esta sección.

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto nuevamente y que no me odien por terminar así este capitulo pero ¡hey! Esto estaba planeado desde que inicie a escribir esta historia!

Ciao

◄O.O► ¿review?


	9. 08

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

OMG! ¿Cuánto hace desde la ultima vez que publique?

Bueno, espero que les guste.

Fénix chino

-08-

La placa,

Placa

Pack. -Algo goteaba

Pip, pip…pip…- era el sonido de alguna maquina

Sentía la presión del respirador.

Abre los ojos y tiene que cerrarlos de nuevo, la intensidad de la luz le hace cerrarlos de nuevo,

Susurros se oyen- ¡Esta despierto!- Llamen a la familia- Busquen al agente Howell-

abro un poco los ojos pero el resplandor aun daña.

Pronto oigo voces familiares-¡hermano!-Es mi pequeño hermano, acompañado de mis tíos y primas, oído y entiendo que hablan de mi situación con el doctor, pronto me desvanezco.

Cuando despierto de nuevo el respirador se ha ido, la luz ya no duele, los susurros se han ido por ahí alguien sentado cerca. Es Jill, quien ha notado que me muevo; con una sonrisa en el rostro y un abrazo habla a los doctores para que me revisen mientras ella va por lo que queda de mi familia.

Chris es el primero en abrazarme y entre los llantos de mi tía me entero que he estado un par de días inconsciente desde el incendio.

- Podrá salir pronto-dice el médico jefe, lo que alivia visiblemente a mi familia, siempre contando a Jill entre esta.

Es Jill quien se molesta en ponerme al tanto, no hubo muertes en el incendio, Howell inventa una excusa creíble para el origen del incendio. Un accidente a raíz del calentamiento de las maquina. Ni bien terminado decirme esto entro Howell con una mirada confundida.

No dijo nada, hasta que decidió acompañarme cuando me dieron de alta. Chris y Jill iban también con nosotros, distinguidos y primas se quedaban en un hotel cercano.

Ni bien entramos en el apartamento cuando en otras dos nuevas presencias, Sofu D, el abuelo de mi amado en quien me había negado a pensar todo este tiempo , junto a él se hallaba el problemático padre de mi querido D Su mano parecía haber sanado igual que el pie al que había disparado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunté nada más verlos

-yo vine a verte, ni díscolo hijo aquí viene por incrédulo-contesta el mayor de ellos ante lo que alzó una ceja cuestionando la declaración.

- Este niño tonto se niega a creer que se convertirá en abuelo-se bula de su hijo quien me examina cuidadosamente

Oigo una exclamación detrás mío, Howell me observa fijamente, al parecer ya le han informado de mi relación con el hijo de su D.

- ¿Favor de explicar?-dice este conde D

Le observo atentamente, sus ojos han cambiado, la locura que había en ellos hace unos días no está más. Hay algo mas en sus ojos, quizá un atisbo de esperanza por las palabras de su padre, hay duda, también algo que logro identificar como anhelo que se le nota cada vez que observa de reojo al agente Howell.

-Hermano, ¿Qué sucede?- Oigo la voz de mi hermanito, noto la duda y la preocupación en su voz.- Se parecen al Conde-

-Tal vez deba presentar a todos, el es el abuelo de nuestro Conde, Chris- le señalo un poco irreverentemente, cosa que le hace gracia- el de ahí es su padre, su… amigo el agente Howell ya lo conoces- asiente, - y para los que no te conocen , este es mi hermano pequeño Chris y mi mejor amiga Jill- extiendo las cortesías, en un intento de evitar una explicación que será por demás extraña.

-¿Es cierto entonces?- pregunta el Conde, forzando las explicaciones- ¿realmente le darás un hijo a mi hijo?- hago una mueco, eso definitivamente no podrá ser ignorado.

Dudo a responder, es un secreto que he guardado por años y pese a todo no le he dedicado mucho pensamiento a contárselo a Chris.

Sofu mira mi reacción de duda, y lo ha averiguado-¿no lo sabe?- pregunta señalándolo.

Le veo y dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Observo a todos los presentes en mi pequeña sala, todos están mirándome, y decido dejarme caer en uno de los sillones, veo de reojo a Jill acomodando sillas y atenta a lo que sucede, no habla ni siquiera se pregunta que pasa, pues de laguna forma lo ha deducido, y ella es a la única que le he contado la historia que he decidido contar hoy. Es la mirada un poco dolorida en los ojos de Chris por lo que me decido a hablar.

-Chris, ¿Los tíos alguna vez te han contado algo de mamá?- el niega curioso y anhelante, sé que contantemente ha querido preguntar por ella, pero no lo hace quizá por temor o culpa.

-Bien, tal vez es hora de que sepas un poco de ella- Sofu me mira con anhelo y tal vez un poco de adoración, cosa que me hace preguntarme si quizá él conozca también la historia. Toma en sus manos el brazo de su hijo en un intento de calmarlo y dejarme dar explicaciones a mi ritmo.

Tengo a dos seres inmortales, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga y a un hombre que se ha visto forzado en un mundo que jamás imagino real aquí en mi sala, y estoy a punto de contarles la historia que mi madre me contaba desde la infancia, la historia que su madre le contaba a ella, y la madre de esta a la madre de mi madre y así por generaciones. La situación me hace entonces sonreír de manera nostálgica.

Tomando una profunda respiración me decido a contarla.

-Veras Chris, mamá me contaba una historia siempre antes de dormir cuando era pequeño, incluso más pequeño que tu, empieza más o menos así:

"Se dice que en el inicio de los tiempos fueron puestas cuatro bestias guardianas en la tierra para cuidarla y protegerla, una de esas bestias fue un Fenghuang*"-comienzo la historia, todos se han sentado y se encuentran atentos,

- Fenghuang, Chris, es lo que occidentalmente se conoce como un fénix, un fénix chino, como este- le digo mostrándole en dibujo sobre mi piel, todos lo alcanzan a ver, pero Chris apoyado a mi costado lo toca con sus dedos.-

"este de naturaleza amable y compasiva convivía a menudo con los hombres, inspirándoles en las artes, infundiéndoles valor en sus lechos de muerte, aconsejándoles en los tiempos de paz, calmándoles en tiempos de guerra.

Siendo inmortal vio nacer y morir a generaciones de reyes y campesinos, hasta que en alguna ocasión buscando descanso se vistió de hombre y recorrió pueblos y naciones de esa forma.

En uno de sus viajes conoció a un poderoso y joven guerrero que le salvo de ser comido por animales salvajes, pues en esa forma no podían reconocerlo; curando las heridas del guerrero y sintiéndose agradecido decidió seguir su viaje junto a él.

Así se enteró que su acompañante era hijo de reyes, que había salido en búsqueda de su destino; en búsqueda de aquello que le hacía falta para convertirse en un digno rey para su gente, hasta el momento había despreciado la riqueza, pues consideraba que lo material no era importante. Durante sus viajes juntos se negó al poder, pues creía firmemente que cada ser, fuese humano, espíritu o bestia tenía derecho a ser dueño de sí mismo; rehuyó de la gloria, pues no consideraba necesario que el nombre de un solo hombre fuera recordado.

En una bella noche en la que se cumplieron un año desde que compartieran el camino, el joven guerrero sintiese entristecido por no encontrar lo que buscaba, descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza el fenghuang, sintiendo ya un gran amor por la naturaleza de su acompañante, decidió concederle un deseo para no seguir viendo la tristeza en su semblante

El humano maravillado por su naturaleza, comprendió que los cielos le habían bendecido con tan grata compañía, humildemente le pidió tiempo para pensar su deseo. Desde ese momento guardo silencio, por todo el ciclo de una luna, ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Al finalizar este finalmente hablo.

- he meditado mucho y he decidido que solo hay dos cosas que realmente deseo, una haría feliz a mi pueblo, la otra me haría feliz a mí, sin embargo creo que he tomado una decisión.

El fenghuang nuevamente sintió ternura por el humano pues en su habla vio el amor de este para su pueblo.

-como hijo de reyes, antes que ver por mi he de ver por mi pueblo- concluyo

- dime tu deseo, mortal, te di mi palabra y cumpliré- pronuncio suavemente.

- se dice que un rey sabio hará feliz a su pueblo, así que eso deseo, deseo la sabiduría para poder guiar bien a mi gente.

- mi querido guerrero, no necesito darte aquello que ya tienes- contesto entonando una melódica risa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Sorprendido el guerrero le pidió una explicación.

- tienes la sabiduría para ver que la riqueza no vale de nada si no la obtienes por ti mismo, para ver que el poder es dañino si se obtiene a la fuerza y a costa de la libertad de otros, para ver que la gloria es inútil si no es bien ganada – termino de pronunciar el ave- no necesitas sabiduría de mi parte, ya eres sabio.

Ante lo dicho por el ser inmortal el joven guerrero se sintió abrumado pues el elogio en voz no pasó desapercibido, agradeció por los consejos de su padre y su abuelo pues ellos le habían llevado a seguir el camino que había tomado hasta ahora.

-Ya que no te puedo conceder más sabiduría, dime tu otro deseo, el que te hará feliz a ti, pues también se dice que un rey feliz hará feliz a su pueblo.- le pidió mientras su corazón cantaba del amor que sentía por ese joven mortal.

Para su sorpresa el guerrero se sonrojo aunque valientemente cumplió con su petición.

-El deseo que me haría feliz mi querido compañero de viaje, es que te quedes a mi lado, que seas mi compañero en todo sentido, pues te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en el bosque, el tiempo pasado a tu lado solo ha hecho que mis sentimientos por ti sean tan profundos que aunque no me hubieras permitido expresarte mi deseo, te hubiera rogado que vinieras conmigo en mi regreso a casa.

El fenghuang no pudo pronunciar palabra hasta que un bello canto, mitad trino mitad risa, se formó en su garganta y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado guerrero pues ya no tenía que acallar el inmenso amor que este le producía."-

En este punto los presentes escuchaban maravillados, pero sin duda el mas emocionado, y las lagrimas en sus ojos así lo decían, era el mayor del linaje del Conde D .Notando las miradas, incluso de su propio hijo que le veía azorado, dio una trémula sonrisa y dijo- Hace siglos que no escuchaba esa historia- Chris tan dulce como es, se levanta de un salto para darle un abrazo, puede no comprender del todo la situación, pero puede notar la inmensa tristeza detrás de sus palabras.

Y sé que no soy el único que ha notado la palabra siglos, puedo ver la confusión en los ojos de Jill y la resignación en Howell.

-Sí, muy linda historia, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con mi hijo y nieto?- pregunta irritado nuevamente ¿mi suegro? He decidido llamarlo yúfú, según recuerdo significa suegro.

-¿Tal vez yo pueda continuar la historia?- pregunta Sofu con Chris aun en brazos, lo levanta para ponerlo en su regazo y comienza a hablar ante mi asentimiento-

"El príncipe y el fenghuang regresaron al reino de este, donde fueron recibidos con amor y alegría por el pueblo y la familia del príncipe, pues todos en el país habia escuchado de sus aventuras y querían verle de nuevo.

El reino entero se asombro y maravillo por su acompañante, que fue adorado por el pueblo entero debido a su naturaleza amable y piadosa. Todos estaban felices ante la unión en matrimonio que se había establecido para la primavera.

Todos menos una doncella de mala sangre, caprichosa y mimada, que había decidido que quería ser reina, así que en su deseo de conseguirlo fue ante el rey y su consejo ante quienes expuso la duda de cómo haría el príncipe para conseguir un heredero.

El príncipe, que no había expuesto ante todos la verdadera forma de su amado, arremetió contra esta, pues él veía la malicia en sus palabras, sin embargo la duda estaba plantada, y ya no todos veían con buenos ojos dicha unión.

Las malas palabras y dudas llegaron pronto al amado del príncipe quien se cuestiono a si mismo pues dudaba que pudiera darle un heredero a su querido príncipe. No porque tuviera forma de varón, o porque debiera tomar forma de hembra; sino porque no era humano.

Así en su tristeza rogo por días y meses a los cielos a su creador para que le concediera la posibilidad de darle un heredero a su amado. Su amado lo acompaño por noches y días en esos ruegos. Hasta que Tentei, el señor de los cielos le dio una pequeña flor, un loto, en símbolo de la pureza e integridad de su amor el uno por el otro, Con instrucciones precisas, debían regarlo con una gota de sangre de cada uno cada día.

Al amanecer de la primavera el día destinado a unirles, la flor había crecido fuerte y hermosa, y al visitarla después de la fiesta, cuando se dirigían a regarla pudieron ver abrió la flor su ultimo pétalo dejando ver un bebé.

Un bebé hecho con su sangre y la bendición de los cielos, un bebé humano como su padre y hermoso como su madre, un niño que creció y fue reconocido como un gran príncipe como su padre, un príncipe con una imagen en su piel que representaba a su madre en toda su gloria y que con el tiempo encontró para sí mismo un compañero, aquel con quien su amor era puro e integro como lo fue alguna vez con sus padres, a quien los cielos bendijeron también con su propia flor de loto, sobre su piel donde fue bañada del amor de ambos padres y que al florecer le diera un propio heredero.

Por generaciones y generaciones, donde hubo más de un descendiente y el reino había cambiado, donde habían dejado de ser realeza y vuelto a serlo de otro reino; mucho, mucho tiempo hacia desde que el primer príncipe y el fenghuang habían ascendido a los cielos desde donde cuidaban y observaban a su descendencia." – termino el inmortal.

Chris nos observaba, pero sobretodo observaba el pequeño brote debajo de las alas del fénix en mi vientre.-Entonces… ¿mi hermano tendrá un bebé?- pregunto directamente.

Este se me queda viendo amorosamente, - Si pequeño, un nuevo descendiente para mi familia y la suya-

-Creí que no existían- dice yúfú, observando fijamente la imagen en mi piel- Escuche rumores de su existencia, pero creí que … que la gente Fenghuang ya no existía- concluye en un suspiro que dura casi nada cuando cae en cuenta de otra cosa-¡Voy a ser abuelo!-

Y creo que se desmayo.

Notas de la autora.

Yay! Finalmente termine este capítulo! Ufff, lo tengo iniciado creo desde hace mil años! Gran parte del cuento que me he inventado lo fui tejiendo desde hace dos capítulos, pero nada mas no lograba hilarlo correctamente.

Mil gracias a los que leen todavía, agradezco los comentarios, pedradas y demás que quieran arrojar.

Trabajaré más duro para ir subiendo el resto de mis historias… ¿Por qué demonios creí que seguir estudiando era una buena idea? La próxima vez:"Solicito atentamente que alguien me noquee y me aleje de la escuela." Gracias.

◄OO►


End file.
